The Gummi Bears meet Pinocchio part 12
meanwhile Geppetto is walking in the rain calling out Pinocchios name Geppetto Pinocchio meanwhile Stromboli on his caravan passes him whipping his horses and mumbling to them Geppetto Pinocchio and lighten strikes but Geppetto does not give up looking inside the caravan Pinocchio Jiminy Cricket and the Gummi Bears are falling into dispair Jiminy Cricket what a fine consience ive turned out to be Pinocchio i should have listened to you Jiminy Jiminy Cricket no its all my fault i shouldnt have walked out on you Pinocchio now it looks like i ll never see my father again Jiminy Cricket buck up son it could be worse be cheerful like he he sobs and so do the Gummi Bears Gruffi should have known that Stromboli was no good he revealed his true character just like Clayton did to Tarzan Grammi dont lose hope now sonny theres still a chance here son blow she hands him a tissue and he blows his nose Jiminy Cricket that a boy and the rain has stopped Jiminy Cricket oh well it stopped raining anyhow Tummi hey look its that star again Jiminy Cricket the lady the fairy Pinocchio what will she say what will i tell her Jiminy Cricket well you might tell her the truth Gruffi and please tell her what really happened okay and the Blue Fairy enters the caravan and is surprised to see Pinocchio locked in a birdcage Blue Fairy Pinocchio Pinocchio hello Blue Fairy sir Jiminy Jiminy Cricket well this is a pleasent surprise Blue Fairy and Gummi Bears Zummi its good to see you again mam Blue Fairy Pinocchio why didnt you go to school Pinocchio school why i Jiminy Cricket go on Pinoke tell her Cubbi tell her what made you cut school this morning Pinocchio i was going to school untill i met somebody Blue Fairy met somebody Zummi thats mam he met someone who was it Pinocchio it was two big monsters with big green eyes and his nose begins to grow becuase he had not spoken the truth Tummi oh boy i thought he was gonna tell her what really happened it Pinocchio why Blue Fairy monsters werent you afraid Pinocchio no mam but they tied me in a big sack and his nose grows again becuase he added another lie Cubbi how big is his nose going to get Blue Fairy you dont say and where was Sir Jiminy and the Gummi Bears Pinocchio ah Jiminy Jiminy Cricket leave me out of this Gruffi psst kiddo quit fibbing Pinocchio they put them in little sacks and his gets even bigger and a nest appears with eggs inside Blue Fairy no Pinocchio yeah Blue Fairy how did you escape Pinocchio i didnt they chopped me into firewood and his is now as big as it can get Sunni what has happened to his nose mam Blue Fairy its quite obivous Sunni that Pinocchio was not telling the truth Cubbi obvoius Pinocchio oh but i have every single world and his nose grows again and baby birds hatch from the eggs Grammi this is horrible Pinocchio please help me im awful sorry Blue Fairy you see Pinocchio a lie gets bigger and bigger until it is as plain as the nose on your face Jiminy Cricket shes right Pinoke you better come clean Gruffi and get your nose back to its normal size Pinocchio i ll never lie again honest i wont Jiminy Cricket please your honor i mean miss fairy do it for us will you huh Blue Fairy i ll forgive you just this once but remember a boy who wont be good just might as well be made of wood all we ll be good wont we Blue Fairy very well but this is the last time i can help you she shrinks his nose back to its normal size and opens the cage and vanishes Pinocchio look guys my nose Jiminy Cricket come on Pinoke were free Gruffi now lets get out of here they walk quietly and exit the caravan and Stromboli who does not notice rides off singing to himself Stromboli i buy a new suit and i swing the cane i eat the best and i drink champaign ive got no strings on me and Stromboli on his caravan rides off to not be seen again Jiminy Cricket toodle loo Stromboli Pinocchio good mister Strom Jiminy Cricket shush Gruffi are you crazy Pinocchio if you hollar goodbye to him he ll notice that you escaped and he will come after you now lets get back home before we get into another mess and they run home Category:Pinocchio Movies Spoof